headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
It's Alive (1974)
| running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = It's Alive 2 (1978) }} It's Alive is an American feature film of the horror genre, focusing on elements of "child terror". It was written and directed by Larry Cohen and produced by Larco Productions. It was distributed through Warner Bros. and released theatrically in the United States in October, 1974. The film was remade in 2008 by director Josef Rusnak and produced by Millennium Films and Foresight Unlimited. A sequel film, It's Alive 2, also known as "It Lives Again", was released in 1978. The film has since gone on to earn itself cult status amongst viewers. Plot Cast Notes * Copyright holder: MCMLXXIII, Larco Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * Prior to its release in the U.S., It's Alive was first screened at the Trieste International Science Fiction Film Festival in Italy in July, 1974. IMDB; It's Alive (1974); Release dates. * It's Alive grossed 1,189,267 krona in Sweden. IMDB; It's Alive (1974); Box office & business. * It's Alive is Larry Cohen's fourth film as a director. It is his first horror movie as a director. * It's Alive is Larry Cohen's eleventh film as a screenwriter. It is his second horror film. * Actor John P. Ryan is credited as John Ryan in this film. * Actress Nancy Burnett is credited as Mary Nancy Burnett in this film. * Actor Patrick McAllister is credited as Patrick Macallister in this film. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for actor Daniel Holzman. * The primary setting for this film is Santa Monica and Los Angeles, California. Trivia * There are a total of seventeen credited characters in this film, not including various background extras. There are only six named characters in this film. * Producer Janelle Webb was the wife of director/writer Larry Cohen at the time of production. * Actress Sharon Farrell is also known for playing Lila Morton in the "Chopper" episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker in 1975. * A reference is made to the classic Frankenstein Monster in this film. The monster was originally portrayed by veteran British actor Boris Karloff and appeared in James Whale's 1931 classic, Frankenstein. The title of this film is taken from a line spoken by the monster's creator, Henry Frankenstein, when he exclaims, "It's alive!" repeatedly after seeing his creation move for the first time. * Composer Bernard Herrmann is best known for his unforgettable classic scoring of Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 thriller, Psycho. Taglines * "It's newborn, it's alive, and murder is what it knows best." * "It was born three days ago. It has killed seven people. Its parents are human beings. Whatever it is, it's alive!" * "Save your screams until you see its face." * "The ONE film you should not see alone." * "There's only ONE thing wrong with the Davis baby: it's alive." * "Whatever it is, it's alive and deadly." Recommendations * Scream Baby Scream (1969) * It's Alive (2008) * It's Alive 2 (1978) * It's Alive III: Island of the Alive (1987) 1974 films * Black Christmas * Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter * Deranged * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires * Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The * Young Frankenstein External Links * * * * It's Alive at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:1974 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Larco Productions Category:1st installments